


Facing Fatality and Forever - Turning a new Leaf

by Cmay



Series: Kakashi and Kaida [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kakashi Hatake - Freeform, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Leaf Village - Freeform, Love, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Ninjas are my spirit animal, Original Character - Freeform, Pain, Rebuilding, Second Chances, Shinobi, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmay/pseuds/Cmay
Summary: Kakashi and Kaida move on. Is this really the afterlife?
Relationships: Kaida OC, kakashi - Relationship
Series: Kakashi and Kaida [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653595
Kudos: 3





	Facing Fatality and Forever - Turning a new Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! This story is not really stand alone so I recommend at least reading 5-7 to understand the bare minimum of nuances and relationship between these two at this point if you're starting here. Of course, reading part 1 would be best. I may not have needed to explain that, being that it's a series...but I know some people read parts and not the whole. I realized as I continued this series, I didn't want these two to end their epic journey just in one-shots. So here we are. Anyway, enough of my rambles. Enjoy! Thank you for choosing to read my story. ~Cmay

October 1st 

Kaida woke from what felt like the deepest sleep she ever had in her life. That’s not to say it had been the best or even remotely restful for that matter, far from it. Her body ached painfully all over and even breathing was uncomfortable. It felt like every muscle had been stretched and squeezed to its breaking point and an invisible hammer was pounding against her skull. She was unable to open her eyes with how completely drained she felt. The lids weighed a ton. _What happened?_

Her remaining senses suddenly seemed to go into overdrive with the revelation of being in the dark. Though she couldn’t see anything at the moment and her thoughts were all helter-skelter, she could _feel so much._ There was immense pressure against her calves, ankles, and feet, scraping and poking painfully at her flesh. At the same time, a pleasing heavy warmth pressed into her abdomen and she found herself curled tightly around it. The cause of such heat was from a hard, yet soft, somehow comforting something, and she clung to it as if her life depended on it. _What is this?_ The sensations were strange as her mind fought to understand but for whatever reason, it still put her mind at ease. Her fingers twitched as she fought to move her hand and she felt something like silk beneath her fingertips. _That’s nice._ She breathed in deeply and it was hard to do so. The next sense came forward as the harsh smell of rusty metal, singed wood mixed with fresh dirt, and sweat hit her nose next causing her head to pound harder. _Not nice._

Her ears picked up the next sensation. It was slight but it sounded loud in her sensitive ears. _Is that me breathing? No, something else. Someone else? Why am I breathing?! No, I need to breathe! Breathe!_ Panic shot through her ever so muddled brain as she tried and failed to make sense of things. The comforting something she had wrapped herself so trustingly around _moved_ and it jolted her to her core and she was finally able to open her eyes due to the shock. 

The light around her was blinding and had her eyes watering but she couldn’t be sure she wasn’t also crying. _It’s so bright! So hot! Heavy! So sad. I’m so sad._ No, that wasn’t now. The place around her was calm. Quiet. Peaceful almost. _What was that feeling? What is this warmth?_

She realized then when her blurred vision began to slowly focus and she rolled her heavy head to look down into her lap that she was holding onto a person. She gasped and her fingers unfurled running gently across the softness, now realizing it was hair. _It’s so soft._ She felt the air leave her lungs as her ears began to ring and her head felt like it was about to explode. She needed to let out the energy or whatever this pain was consuming her mind. The tingles and sharp twinges from her brain trying to stitch itself back together had to be stopped. Things she didn’t know were real or not flashed through her head at an excruciating neck-breaking pace. None of it was pleasant. She wanted to scream and so she took a deep breath to do just that but all she managed was a low pitiful moan. The flashes slowed, quieted, and then thankfully ended leaving her more confused but relived as she waded through the tar pit that was her thoughts. _Were those memories? How awful._

Kaida took another deep breath and frowned when her lungs refused to cooperate and then a gentle deep voice broke her chaotic peace, “Kai?” She blinked dolefully and moved her head slightly to the left. _Kai, Kaida…that’s my name!_ When she met the single open eye of the one wrapped so tightly in her arms she groaned and stared into the black orb and her heart lurched inside of her chest. Heavy tears, she hadn’t known were falling, dripped from her chin onto his forehead. She shuddered and bit her lip as fire hot flashes of memory pummeled her mind all over again. Her head felt like it would crack and burst as she wrenched her eyes shut and gripped his shoulder. _I’ve felt like this before…_

Kaida’s eyes snapped back open and she moaned low in her throat as images of him flashed over and over in her mind. Smiling, bloodied, masked, hurt, in white, and fading. _Kakashi_ _! Kami! Oh! How could I have forgotten you?!_ He lifted his hand to brush her cheek gently diverting the flow of one of the salty rivers ruddying her cheeks, “Kai. You’re here. How are you _here_?” Her lip trembled and she gnawed at it as she tried to think, “I don’t know. I…I…is this the afterlife? I hurt.” She stared down into his uncovered face and it seemed wrong. She made to pull his mask up with shaky fingers while his own rubbed along the back of her hand, “I don’t know but I’m glad you are.” Kaida’s eyes continued to leak and the drops hit his concealed lips as she bent further forward shrouding him in her embrace, “I am too. I’m confu…ahh!” 

Her head pounded again as more flashes entered her mind in quick succession, him feeding her a bite of sweet matcha cake, chains wrapped tightly around wrists, his hand holding hers as they walked, dancing in a living room, pure darkness, a hot shower smelling of melon, drowning without drowning, sharing a cup of tea, bruises, cuts, ache, want, need. Lips, hands, hips, legs, mouth. Worry, fear, longing. Guilt, pain, remorse. Love, love, love…and then nothing. 

Kaida let out another moan and slumped across his chest as more of her memories came flooding back. _I remember how I got here!_ _Say it, say it now!_ She took a small breath and curled her fingers along his ribs, “Kakashi…I…I love you. Oh, Kami, Ohhh…forgive…meeee.” She felt him inhale deeply beneath her as her brain began to shut back down and she never got a chance to hear what he was going to say. The world once again turned dark but at least it wasn’t quite so heavy, dark, or sad this time. 

~~~

Kaida was startled awake when she felt gentle fingers tugging at her legs. The weight and discomfort were easing and then strong warm hands were pulling her up from the ground. Cool air and rough fingers brushed against her skin as she was lifted gently from the rubble she had previously been tangled in. _Right, I was covered in rocks._ It was suddenly much easier to breathe as she wasn’t hunched over and she was thankful. Someone was holding her close, pressing her snugly against their chest. Her legs felt like jello and they hung limply over the crook of a strong forearm, swaying gently back and forth as she was carried, “Kakashi…” She felt a rumble from the chest her cheek was pressed against and sighed when a wonderful sound hit her ears, “I’m here, Kai. Just rest.” 

Kaida took a few more deep breaths and she felt like crying again. She couldn’t shake the feeling that every breath taken was now more precious than ever, “Kakashi…” She felt his lips kiss the top of her head and she sighed and finally opened her eyes. They were filled with tears and instantly focused on the hidden neck and chin of the one who carried her so lovingly. She could feel her strength returning but only slightly. It was enough to pull her limp arm up to rub across his chest. She gulped thickly with a parched throat as more memories broke through her weary mind and she was so glad it wasn’t so painful this time. A few moments passed as she let her mind catch up to the visions, “We were attacked…we…died…didn’t we? We…that place…this isn’t the afterlife…” The whisper left her lips so quietly but she knew he’d heard with the way his shoulders tensed.

He bent down to press his covered lips to her forehead this time and hummed, “We did…but we made it back. We are alive _now_. Thanks to Naruto. We aren’t in the afterlife after all.” Kaida lifted her head slightly to glance at his face, “Naruto? How…” Kakashi gave a slight nod, “Mmm. Seems he saved us all. Lady Katsuyu filled me in.” Kaida glanced up to his shoulder and saw a kitten sized slug resting calmly there, “Oh, hello.” The pretty white and blue mollusk peered down with her antenna-like eyes and softly commented, “Good Morning, Miss Kaida. I’m glad to have finally met you. Please, rest easy. Everything will be alright now.” 

Kaida closed her eyes and snuggled into Kakashi’s chest once more, “Where is Naruto? Is he okay? Where is… Why am I so weak? How are you able to move so easily? Not fair. Uuung.” She heard him chuckled and the low rumble in his chest felt like wrapping up in a warm blanket on a cold day, “Lady Katsuyu thinks the effects of being…brought back…are going to be different for a lot of people.” Kaida hummed sleepily. She was so tired, “Hmm…where are we going?” She felt Kakashi shift her in his arms and then rub his thumb across the side of her knee, “To the Hokage Stone. It was unscathed in all of this.” 

Kaida’s eyes snapped open, “So, Kurenai? Everyone, they’re all okay?!” Lady Katsuyu chimed down from Kakashi’s shoulder, “Yes, anyone who was able to make it to the shelter was spared. The ones who were not, including you two, were also spared but…in a different way. It was thanks to Naruto…and Pain.” Kaida flinched at the name, “Pain?! Pain _caused_ this! How…how…I…” A sharp jab of discomfort and melancholy pierced at her head and she groaned. Kakashi continued to rub at her knee, “Easy…don’t try to push your mind so hard. It’s true though, Naruto was able to change Pain’s thinking when none of us could. Pain revived anyone who had fallen victim to his attack.” Kaida sighed heavily and snuggled deeper into his chest as they continued forward. She had so many thoughts coursing through her mind but if she thought too deeply about them, the painful throbbing would start again, so she settled on a simple reply, “I…I’m glad.” _Kami I’m still so tired._

A while later, just as she was drifting off in his arms, Kaida heard Kakashi’s name being called and her eyes opened to glance over lethargically at the one who had called out. _Shizune._ Kakashi changed course and walked up to the visibly shaken woman who reached out for the little slug still perched quietly on his shoulder without greeting them. Shizune looked down at Katsuyu as tears streamed down her cheeks, “Please, can I take you to her?” Katsuyu nodded and they both rushed away to disappear inside of, what looked like, a hastily erected tent set up near the base of the stairs leading to the shelter. Kaida lifted her chin now wide awake, “Kakashi? What is going on?” She saw him shake his head and he frowned, “I’m not sure.” 

Shizune emerged back outside of the tent a moment later and wiped at her eyes as she approached, “Kakashi, Lady…Tsunade…she’s…she’s in a coma! I…Kami…I don’t know what to do! I can’t find Naruto and after all of this…I…I… I’m trying to gather the rest of Lady Katsuyu so that she can become stronger to help heal Lady Tsunade but it’s slow going.” The woman began to cry and Kaida’s heart broke. Even though the two of them had never been on the best of terms, Kaida knew Shizune cared for and valued the life of their Hokage more than anything, “Kakashi, please, put me down.” His beautiful silver brow arched and she wanted to run her fingers across it, “I’m okay…I promise. I’m just tired.” 

Her feet met dried crumbling dirt and her knees instantly protested with her weight. Kakashi’s hands where there, grasping her elbow, supporting her as she tried to remember how to use her sore aching legs. Kaida cleared her throat, “Shizune, what do you need me to do?” Shizune’s watery eyes met her own blue ones and the woman’s lip trembled, “I…I…I don’t _know_. Kaida, please, could you…help me figure this out? I’m so sorry for how I’ve treated you in the past. You’re so much better at this sort of thing than I ever was but I…was being ignorant…petty. I’m sorry. Please? Help me?” Kaida was shocked. She never in a million years would have thought the woman standing before her would say anything of the sort. Kaida took a step forward and stumbled. Two sets of hands reached out to keep her from falling, “Damn it! I think I may need more rest before I can do anything. Shizune, is there a place I can lay down for an hour or so?” 

Shizune nodded as she helped her stand upright, “Yes, yes! There are a few makeshift tents down the way. You’re welcome to any one that isn’t occupied. So you’ll help?” Kaida smiled softly, “Of course. Let me get a bit more rest and I will help you as soon as I can. I promise, so for now, get back to Lady Tsunade. Just focus on her, alright? Come get me in an hour.” Shizune further shocked her when she bowed, “Thank you…so much, Kaida. I will.” Shizune turned on her heel and dashed back into the tent that held their comatose leader. Kaida looked up at Kakashi, “You should go find Naruto for Shizune. If what Lady Katsuyu said was true, he probably needs some help too.” 

Kaida shuddered when she felt his thumb drag along her cheekbone, “Kaida, you amaze me. Do you know that? You’re so damn kind and selfless. Kami, I love you.” Kaida’s breath hitched, it was what she had needed to hear, what she hadn’t been able to, even when she had awoken from death. Though she couldn’t shake the feeling that they had said it again after they had ceased their earthly breathing. She was still struggling to piece it all together. Hot tears collected along her lash line and she held onto him with all of the strength she had, “Kakashi, I’m so sorry for before…I could never truly feel that way…not about you. I love you so much. I’m so sorry.” Kakashi lifted her chin and though his face was covered, she knew he was smiling, “Shh…you don’t need to apologize for anything. I’m just glad I didn’t lose you for good.” Kaida shakily lifted onto her toes and planted a kiss onto his covered lips. He returned it and then scooped her up to carry her to the tents and for once she didn’t feel like protesting. 

He found an empty tent and took her inside. A long cloth was laid out on the ground and a burlap bag was stuffed with leaves at one end to act as a pillow. Kakashi set her down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Get some sleep. When you wake don’t push yourself. I know you and you’ll try to do more than you can.” Kaida bit her lip and opened her arms, “Kakashi, that…that place…was it real? Will you promise to come back to me? I need you near me.” Kakashi leaned in and curled his long arms around her and nuzzled her neck, “Yes, I know it was. Leaving you will never happen again. You couldn’t keep me away now if you tried. Not like that. Even if we get angry in the future tell me you won’t run away anymore either…” Kaida pulled at the edge of his mask and slipped it away from his chiseled jaw to lean in and kiss him like it would be her last time to do so, “Never again.” She remembered all too clearly now what it had felt like to have kissed him for what she thought was the last time and she never wanted to feel that way again. In this world or the next. When they broke away Kakashi gripped her hands tightly in his, “I love you, now get some sleep.” Kaida smiled and nodded as she laid down, “Love you too, now go find Naruto and come back to me.”

She watched as he pulled his mask up and stared at her in a way that said he didn’t want to go before he turned and silently exited the tent. Her heart ached as he left but she was also so intensely happy. She had gotten a second chance. She wasn’t going to mess it up. Her eyes became quite heavy as the flap of the tent closed and she was soon fast asleep. 

~~~

When Kakashi had returned to the area where he had last left Kaida, he was shocked to find such a drastic increase in the number of tents from a mere few hours previously. It was also so much noisier than before. He walked to the tent he knew Lady Tsunade was in and lifted the flap that was now marked with a white cross. It was empty. He moved to the one Kaida had been in, it too displayed a white cross. He peered inside and found only two barren blankets laying on the dirt flanking a small dug out space with a few wooden logs standing by for a fire. He glanced down the row and realized all of the tents here, along the base of the Hokage stone, were now marked with a cross. _They set up a hospital ward._ Kakashi walked down the dirt path following the line of the stone wall and found smiling and determined faces greeting him as they carried blankets, food, or medical supplies from the shelter storage. It was strange, it seemed almost like any other day in the village. 

He reached the end of the row and the last tent there had no markings but two Jonin ranked shinobi stood guard outside. He knew this must be where they had decided to move their Hokage. It made sense, it was located closer to the edge of the crater with the forest and river just beyond the ridge above. The location gave way for ease of access to water and escape should it be necessary. Kakashi nodded at the two ninjas and lifted the flap to peer inside. Lady Tsunade laid resting, withered, and still with Shizune kneeling beside her with hands raised in prayer. He cleared his throat softly and the young woman glanced up at him as she wiped at her eyes “Oh, Kakashi, you’re back.” He kneeled and bowed his head, “How is she?” Shizune glanced back at their leader, “The same but she’s stable thanks to Lady Katsuyu.” Kakashi looked up and nodded then rested his arm on his knee, “Good. I’m sure she’ll pull through. She’s strong.” Shizune gave a small nod and then a sad smile, “I sure hope so. I just wish I knew why Pain’s revival didn’t work on her.” 

Kakashi tilted his head in thought, “Well I think it only worked for those who had died…though maybe she was just too stubborn to accept his help…” Shizune smiled softly, “Huh, that last part I can actually believe and somehow makes me feel quite a bit happier.” Kakashi smiled back and pointed behind him with a thumb, “How’d you manage to put this all together so quickly?” Shizune shook her head, “It wasn’t me. This was Kaida’s doing. She was able to rally every able person into action within half an hour after she woke. You should have heard her. Even the kids wanted to help by the time she finished her speech. She lit a fire in them all talking about having a second chance and making the Leaf more than just a village, but a home with every new brick, flower, slab of wood, and so on…it was…awe-inspiring.” 

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, “Her fire is scorching in the best of ways and she’s smart. I’m sure if she were a kunoichi, she’d be ranked among the top.” Shizune toyed with the edge of her kimono, “I’d have to say that I agree. I never gave her enough credit. She was able to organize everything while also putting everyone’s minds at ease. I don’t think I could ever accomplish anything like it no matter the circumstance. Kami, I’ve never seen anything like it. I was always so cold to her. Purposefully holding her back all because I was jealous and judged her without knowing her, not believing she could be better than me...I really am sorry. I know my actions made things hard for you both.” 

Kakashi held out a hand to place onto Shizune’s shoulder, “Don’t dwell on the past. We all have a second chance now to make things better, get things right, we shouldn’t waste it.” Shizune smiled and wiped at her eyes again as she pulled a clipboard over to her lap, “You’re right. I am the lead advisor, and right now, the acting Hokage, but I think I’m going to pass the title to her. She’s more than proved herself capable, worthy of it…all I’ve managed to do was make sure her commands were followed. Even then I wasn’t very useful. They all trust her.” Kakashi looked at her shocked, “Are you sure, Shizune?” She nodded, “It’s the least I can do and she deserves it. As far as I am concerned, as of this moment, she has taken my position officially. Oh…please, don’t tell her. I’d like to let her know myself if you don’t mind.” Kakashi stood as Shizune did, “I won’t. I know it will mean a lot to her. Thank you, Shizune. Really.”

Shizune cleared her throat and stated a bit nervously, “Yes, well, I think it’s time you get some rest. You’ve been through a lot today too. I’m sure you want to see her, right? Yes. Hmm. Let’s see. Ah, here it is. Your tent is in the Green District, Row A, Number forty-five.” Kakashi’s eye widened, “Districts?” Shizune smiled brightly, “Kaida came up with it. So far there are five districts. White, Red, Blue, Green, and Orange. Each district, besides White, that’s medical, will have forty-five tents to a numbered row marked A through Z. Not all of the tents are set up yet but everyone is making wonderful progress. It’s impressive.” 

Kakashi frowned as he did some quick math in his head, “That’s not nearly enough for everyone…” Shizune nodded, “You’re right, but we don’t have enough tents anyway so Kaida came up with the plan based on the number we do have. All shinobi, families without young children, basically able-bodied members or anyone else who will be more helpful at ground zero will stay in tents. The rest of the villagers, elderly, nursing mothers, parents, and their small children, or ones not able to help rebuild will remain in the caves unless needed closer to ground level later. The injured and ill will be moved from the caves into the White district tomorrow morning. Each district is spaced to be near a water, food, or lumber source. Some are here on the ground level, others above. The shinobi will be spread out in each district to offer protection and general aid. They will bunk together based on rank and age. There will also be stations set up for medical, food, supplies, job details, and general information.” 

Kakashi held up a hand trying to take in all of the information, “Wait…so…” Shizune cut him off, “Kakashi, she thought of _everything_ and I know even Lady Tsunade wouldn’t have been able to be as thorough this quickly. Do you understand now why I made the decision I did?” Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck, “Hmm. I guess, yeah. I really do.” Shizune gave one quick nod, “Good, now will you go? I know she’s probably overdoing it, as per usual. Green district is about five-hundred yards to the South up along the river. There is a ramp to get to the top for now until we can get a better solution in place, but be careful, it’s not the most stable of constructions at the bottom. We haven’t got enough Earth-style users with strong enough chakra to make a solid ramp all the way up yet. Though it should be fine in the next few days.” Kakashi’s head swirled as he tried to piece together all of the information she rambled on about. He nodded and swiped a hand through his dirty tangled hair, “Right. I’m on it. Get to Kaida without breaking my neck and keep her from overworking…mission accepted. Row A, tent forty-five. Green sector...no, district.” He left the tent and waved a lackluster goodbye as Shizune chuckled behind him surely due to his flustered response to the flood of information she provided. 

He easily found the ramp and began his trek up the long slope made of solid dirt walls and leftover debris from the explosion to reach the top of the crater that had once held their thriving village. Along the riverbank, villagers were collecting baskets of fish, wild onions, and other edible plants growing in the shallow waters. He observed others setting up tents below and a group of women were stuffing more burlap with leaves for pillows as they chatted quietly underneath the shade of a large tree. Others were peeling root vegetables and fruit foraged from the forest while three men played old worn-out instruments. The music was slow-paced and comforting. The pride in his village swelled as he continued forward. _I was wrong. It’s thriving even now._

The young October sun was beginning its slow descent towards the horizon of trees and it made the vast, barren, dusty crater to his left look a little less depressing with its beauty. As he continued forward he found a much more beautiful and breathtaking image, one that made him forget about the sunset and bleak world to his left completely. It was Kaida. She wasn’t rushing about as he had expected to find her, no, it was better than that. She was lying near the river on the lush green grass, knee bent, feet bare, an arm tucked under her head, and a leaf twirling in between her thumb and forefinger as her hand rested on her stomach. The sun glinted off her long dusky blond hair that was sprawled out beneath her making it look almost golden in the light. Kakashi’s breath hitched and he stilled as he watched her. He wanted to remember this picture of her forever. Just hours ago in this world, but an eternity in the other, it could have been the end for them both, but the universe had different plans and it made him want to drop to his knees and weep at his fortune.

Instead, he silently made his way towards her and when he stood over her bending at the waist so she could see him, she grinned. Her smile was brighter than the sun and it was all for him. It was the light he would always seek. She brought the hand holding the leaf up to shield her eyes from the bright sunset and whispered his name, the one only she was allowed to call him by, “Kashi.” Her voice sent goosebumps up his arms and he crouched down onto his haunches to hover above her, “Lazing about I see.” Her lips pouted and she flicked the leaf towards his face but the wind whisked it away before it could touch him, “I’m not the one who was out celebrating with Naruto.” He chuckled, “Lady Katsuyu?” Kaida smiled, “Yep.” Kakashi scratched at his nape and shrugged, “I wouldn’t say I was celebrating. Naruto is heavy now and I’m a bit tired from today…and that place. It took all I had to get him back, so I had to rest awhile. I also did a preliminary scope of the area after, just to be sure the Akatsuki threat is truly gone. That’s what took me so long.” Kaida rolled over and pushed herself up from the grass, “Are you okay?” Kakashi gave her the warm smile only she could perceive from under his mask, “I’m fine, Kai. Really. I just need…will you come somewhere with me?”

As soon as his hand reached out hers was inside his and he was standing and helping her to her feet. He felt her wobble slightly and he lifted her easily into his arms, “Kakashi, I can walk.” He pulled her tightly against him and ignored the fact that her legs had trembled when she tried to stand, “Hmm…I know, I just thought you’d like the rest…” Kaida pecked his cheek and grumbled, “You’re a terrible liar.” Kakashi laughed and kissed her pouting lips not being satisfied with them against just his cheek, “So are you. Where we are going, the footing isn’t that great to get there…and I just need to hold you after…let me do this. Please.” Kaida snuggled into his chest, “Alright.” Kakashi kissed her head glad she didn’t argue, “Thank you.” 

The sun bounced off the surface of the small river creating shimmers of pink and gold across the ripples, the wind rustled the fiery colored leaves in the nearby trees adding to the music floating around, and the air smelled of fresh grass. It was much more pleasant than the burnt wood and dirt smell that the lower level of the village had. Kakashi easily walked across the water to the other side of the bank and began making his way through the trees. Kaida had tucked her head into the crook of his neck and her warm breath felt heavenly against his skin. Her thumb rubbed up and down the back of his neck causing the tiny hairs to stand on end. He shivered and she laughed softly, “So, where are we going?” Kakashi shrugged, “Mmm…somewhere I think you might enjoy, a place that isn’t covered in tents. Nice job on all of that by the way.” Kaida smiled and ran a hand across his chest, “It wasn’t just me. Shikamaru was a huge help, as was Ino. She used her mind transfer to relay orders quickly and Shikamaru helped me plan out who needed to be stationed where. Then all the villagers began helping almost immediately. I never expected this much to get done today. It seems since no one died they feel grateful and though they have lost all their belongings, their homes, they understand that it could have been their loved ones instead. People can never be replaced, but houses, shops, and schools can.”

Kakashi hummed as he launched himself over a rocky ravine, “I have a feeling you reminded them of that…heard you made quite the speech.” Kaida giggled nervously as she glanced down at the cliff drop as they soared over it, “I…well…maybe I read too many adventure stories. Since Lady Tsunade wasn’t available to rally everyone and Shizune made it quite clear she’d be unable to, I used all of the memories I had reading of heroes and underdogs and how they changed the course of their history with a simple speech. I’m just glad it worked. Kami, I was so nervous!” Kakashi chuckled as he vaulted across boulders, fallen trees, and other natural obstacles, “Well, it definitely worked. I’ve never seen so many people connected like that, working so seamlessly together before. It was amazing. With your help the village will be back to normal in no time, I’m sure. 

Kaida hugged herself to his chest, “I really hope so. I’m going to do everything I can to help. It’s the least I can do. It’s my home now after all.” Kakashi smiled down at the top of her head then ducked them both under a low bowed tree branch through a curtain of vines, “I’m glad you finally feel that way, Kai. It took you so long to realize it. Though I suppose it’s better late than never.” Kaida grasped his shoulders as he lowered her to the ground and she then turned to look at her surroundings and let out a small gasp, “Oh…Kashi, this is the place? It’s beautiful!” 

They were standing in a round copse of moss coated trees, their limbs all covered in thick hanging vines of ivy that created a natural private room of sorts with the greenery. In the center was a fair-sized pool of dark turquoise water. Steam billowed up from the spring, and being trapped by the vines, made the air very warm. A large wisteria tree was planted at the far edge of the pool, its lavender blossoms drooped to hang just inches above the water while fallen petals danced along the surface and permeated the air with their sweet scent. Kaida lifted her head and grinned, “How does that grow here? Don’t wisteria trees need a lot of sunlight?” Kakashi smiled at his curious little dragon and pointed a finger up towards the canopy above them. It was completely open, “You should see this place mid-day. It looks like a kaleidoscope.” Kakashi had come here often when he was younger and around noon the place would dance brightly with emerald, cerulean, and lavender hues. Though now that the sun was setting, the area was dim and fireflies had begun to flicker around them and Kaida smiled and turned to look at Kakashi, “This is…wonderful. It’s like something out of a fairy tale.” 

Kakashi had pulled his headband and mask off over his head and had begun to yank his shirt from the waistband of his pants, “Care to join me for a long soak?” Kaida grinned and nodded, “Absolutely.” His hand caressed the side of her face as he stepped forward. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head into his touch. Her skin was so soft against his calloused fingers, like silk. His free hand trailed to the hem of her dusty, tattered, red shirt and began to pull it up her torso. His knuckles brushed against her stomach and he felt her abdomen tighten. He then leaned in to kiss her full lips as his second hand reached down to help the first. His mouth smacked away from hers and he lifted the shirt easily from her body. She was bare underneath and he bit his lip at the sight. His fingers dropped the fabric to the soft mossy ground and then he began trailing his fingers across the pale smooth skin of her shoulders, her collar bones, neck, and chest. He was looking for any sign of damage but knew he’d find none. 

When Kaida’s hands ran up underneath his shirt he felt a deep ache begin to build in his abdomen and he swallowed thickly, “Kai.” His shirt was pulled from his body much in the way hers had been and he watched as she dropped it to the ground then slipped the thin gray leggings from her long legs. She was completely nude before him and his brain went into a frenzy and his mouth began to water, “I think this is the first time you’ve beaten me at undressing…no underwear…isn’t that cheating?” Kaida smirked and then began to tug at the button of his pants, “Guess it’s your turn to play catch up, and it’s not like _you_ wear them all the time…probably aren’t right now either.” Kakashi shrugged and kicked his shoes from his feet, “You have a point.” Kaida smiled and then shoved his pants down his hips, “I know I do.” Kakashi flung the fabric from his feet and pulled her up and into his arms with her laughing loudly as he began to march towards the edge of the water with her legs locked around his waist. 

The second his hips were submerged he let out a low moan as the warm water caressed his sensitive flesh. Kaida rubbed at his jaw, “That good huh? Care to share?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, “The water or my…” He heard her giggle again, it was music to his ears, “Well, both if you don’t mind…” Her voice, her laughter, made him feel like weeping again. He was so thrilled, so filled with joy that they were alive. He knew he’d never find the words to describe his elation, his happiness, his love. He’d never be able to thank enough, pray enough, offer enough, sacrifice enough to truly show just how grateful he was that they had both been given another chance. The thoughts of life becoming a silent black void, a life without her, were no longer unimaginable so he made do with sending up a silent thank you to the universe as he held her close. His face was buried in her neck and she rubbed at the back of his head which made him want to purr, “Kai, can I ask you something?” She hummed and he lifted his head to gaze into her clear blue and lavender tinged eyes. They held so much love, so much trust, that hint of lust in the purple hue, and it was all for him, “Will you marry me?”

Kakashi watched with bated breath as her eyes became as large as saucers, slammed shut, and she lowered her head. _Damn it, did I mess up again? Was it too soon? Please, please. Say…”_ Kaida wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to cry and Kakashi’s heart felt like it had plummeted to the bottom of the hot spring, left to boil, and cease its beating once more. “Kai…Kaida, I’m… I’m sorry. I mean, if it’s too soon…if you want your own place…or if...maybe we can have a long engag…I…uh, just pretend I didn’t say anything…” Kaida’s head whipped up and she frowned as she punched his shoulder, “Will you shut up?! I’m over that! I’m done thinking only of myself! I love you, you damn idiot! I can’t live this life or the one after without you. I know that now! Haven’t _you_ figured that out yet?! Baka!” Kakashi chuckled nervously, “Ow…well, yeah, but…it is sometimes hard to figure out what you’re thinking…and that fire of yours…I’ve been burned before.” Kaida slumped at the shoulders and rubbed at the place she had hit with her soft fingers, “I…yeah…you’re right, Kami, you’re right...I’m sorry. Ask me again? Please?” 

Kakashi chuckled and kissed her nose then pulled away so he could look her directly in the eyes, “Kaida Hikari, I want to spend my life with you. I want to wake up and find you reading on our balcony, drinking tea in the dining room, shaving your legs or conditioning your hair, keeping busy until I wake up, all because you want me to sleep but you are a morning person, and I know that now. I want to find a flower in a little vase next to the kitchen window every day when I make us coffee. I want your perfume out on the counter where I can smell it if I want because it reminds me of you. I want to eat every meal with you just to watch you wiggle with excitement because food makes you so happy. I want to sort the laundry and have you steal my shirts from the closet even though you have so many of your own. I want to read the books you love and have them mixed in with mine. I want art and pictures you love everywhere and I want days where we don’t clean or cook while we lay on the couch while I run my fingers through your hair and you pretend to watch the scary movie on TV. I want to dance with you, I want to take care of you when you’re sick or unhappy, I want you to be the mother of my children, I want to make you happy, I want to grow with you, learn with you, love you and I want to do it all, with you, forever. Will you please be my wife?”

Kakashi watched her face as he spoke, heavy tears began to cascade silently down her cheeks, she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she listened to his words and her shoulders shook. His hand reached up to wipe away the tears and smooth along her eyelids, her lip, her jaw, waiting patiently for her answer. When her eyes opened she took a deep breath and let it out with a small ‘Hoo’. She gulped and wiped at her eyes, “You didn’t know I was a morning person? Baka… I want all of those things too, Kakashi, so of course, I will marry you.” Kakashi leaned in and slammed his lips to hers. The world felt right, perfect, and he suddenly needed her more than he ever had before. He lowered her into the spring and she gasped against his lips as the hot water sloshed up against their chests. Kakashi felt her fingers drag gently across his back, their heat surmounting that of the hot water. His hand reached up and tangled into the long locks he loved so much as they continued to kiss. 

Kakashi moved them both slowly back into deeper water and when her head brushed the wisteria blooms she pulled away from his mouth. Her hands entered the water and he knew she felt the smooth stone he had been aiming for beneath her. She sat down and then her hands were roaming against his skin once more. His were just as desperate to touch her. He leaned forward and guided her body back onto the angled stone as he stared into her bright crystal blue-violet eyes and her hands ran through the hair at the nape of his neck. Their heads were now under an umbrella of purple perfumed blooms and the yellow flickering of the lightning bugs flashed hot pink through the petals. It made their skin glow in slow bursts of multicolored light as the sun faded into the true horizon. 

Kakashi’s hand grazed up Kaida’s waist to cup and knead at her breast and she dug her fingers into his shoulders, “Please…Kakashi…I don’t want to wait…” He moved his hand higher up, his thumb pulling down on her lower lip, “Easy…the water is going to wash away…you’re not ready.” Kaida harrumphed at his words and grabbed his wrist to shove his hand under the water and in between her legs, “You don’t think I’m ready?” Kakashi groaned as she forced his fingers against her surprisingly slick center, “Nng…Kai…Kami.” She reached up with both of her hands and grabbed his face as water dripped warmly down his cheeks while he stroked her, “Make love to me…now.” Kakashi growled as his base instincts tried to kick in. With her words and the slippery heat now coating his fingers, everything in him wanted to thrust deeply into her and not stop until she collapsed. He wanted to feed her fire until it blazed so hot it could melt the rock she rested on until he finally doused the flames with his seed when they climaxed. No, they had too many things to make up for. He was going to show her just how much he loved her but slowly and gently, as she deserved.

His fingers raked against her velvet folds and she shuddered under him. His lips found the spot under her jaw just behind her ear and nipped gently which elicited a quiet moan from her throat. He felt himself harden further at the sound and he squeezed his eyes shut. It was like their first time all over again. He wasn’t sure he’d last long at this rate and they had only just begun. Kaida’s nails raked down his back when he pushed two of his long fingers into her slowly. He curled them upwards and massaged at the fleshy area just behind her pelvic bone. Kaida pulled her legs up to wrap around his hips and moaned low in her throat and Kakashi nibbled at her lower lip, “Mmm, good girl. Kami, I love the sounds you make for me.” 

He continued to stroke her as her breathy pants became more frequent, her moans more desperate sounding, “Please…” Kakashi trailed kisses up her neck to her ear and licked at the lobe, “Please, what? What do you want, Kaida?” She groaned and clutched at his shoulders as she rocked her hips against his hand, “I want you.” Kakashi smiled and licked the side of her salty neck, “You have me. Forever.” She keened and huffed as her hair swirled around in the water behind her as she shook her head, “No! I need you…inside me.” Kakashi wiggled his fingers and chuckled as she gasped, “I am.” 

Kaida’s eyes flashed with a hint of yellow and Kakashi kissed her nose as he put more pressure against the spot that would always make her squirm, “Easy, little dragon, all in due time. You feel good right? Trust me, just enjoy it.” Kaida nodded and bit her lip, “I…yeah…mmm, ‘kay.” Kakashi moved his thumb so he could begin to rub against the hidden little nub that had her toes instantly curling over his spine and her voice cried out, “Yes!” Kakashi took a deep breath to calm himself. He loved pleasuring her and the way she reacted to him always had him dumbfounded. He loved seeing her this way. Uninhibited, needy, lustful, and wanting. All because of what he was doing to her. 

Sweat had broken out onto their foreheads and he knew the hot water played a factor. He wished it was cooler out so they could stay in the spring all evening but he knew they’d both be done for if they stayed fully submerged for much longer. His fingers slipped out of her and her sad little mumbled protest entered his ears as he scooped her up and flipped them around. Kakashi was now sitting at the very top of the angled stone with Kaida nestled in his lap. The Wisteria hung all around them and the occasional firefly burned bright yellow around their heads. Kaida had been right, this place was something like out of a fairy tale but he’d only seen it that way now that she was here. Mrs. Howakana’s words flooded his mind as he stared into the pretty chameleon eyes of the one that held his heart. _‘Most people think the knight will end up with the princess just for saving her. It’s how it’s always been. Though, what if there is no princess, just a lonely dragon, just as beautiful, just as wonderful but is shunned because of what she is? What if the knight was never meant to be with royalty, but rather, someone who can bring true magic, happiness to their life?’_ He was her knight and she was his dragon and not one to be slain, but one to love. He didn’t need or want a princess. He wasn’t made for one, he was no prince. 

Kakashi’s hands dove into her hair and pulled her in for a searing kiss. It stoked the flames of his need for her ever higher and he sighed against her hot wet mouth. Kaida gripped his shoulders and ground her hips down onto his as the water sloshed with her movements. He broke away with a hiss, “Damn it, woman, keep doing that and my plan will fail.” Kaida smiled and licked his bottom lip, “Plan? Does it involve drawing this foreplay any out longer? If it does then…” He felt her hips grind into his again and he grasped them to still her, “Nng…Damn it. Fine, you win…I need to be inside of you.” Kaida hummed and kissed his sweat covered forehead, “Mmm, ‘bout damn time.” Kakashi’s hands gripped her hips firmly as she lowered a hand beneath the water that barely covered his groin to find his painfully swollen length throbbing and twitching. She stoked him ever so slowly and his head fell back to brush across the blooms sending petals falling like raindrops around them, “Fuuuck…Kai!” He heard her chuckle as her hand stopped altogether, “Just returning the favor…” 

Kakashi lifted his head and panted as he licked the sweat from the top of his lip. He saw Kaida’s pupils dilate and then she was grasping him once more to guide himself into her. When he entered her hot velvety walls they both gasped and groaned. Kakashi held his breath as he pushed forward then Kaida squeaked and stopped her hips in their southern trajectory, “Ung…” Kakashi cupped a hand against her cheek, Kaida, are you alright?” She nodded and began to lower herself onto him fully, “I’m okay.” Kakashi held her still while their bodies adjusted, “Are you about to start your period? You always get so much tighter, sore, and sensitive right before.” Kaida looked up to the canopy of purple blooms above her head and shrugged as she thought, “No, I’m on birth control. Things were so crazy…the stress could have made me a little…tense. We did just get brought back to life after all…hmm. Still can’t believe it’s true…” 

Kakashi dragged his nose up the side of her neck, “Mmm, I know how you feel. Are you sure you’re okay? Kaida gave a small nod, “I’m more than okay. I need you to _move_.” That was all Kakashi needed to hear as he tilted his hips upward slowly and her long low sigh made him do it again. He gritted his teeth and with her every vocalization he thrust again, and again, deeper, firmer, slowly, gently, hard, slow, fast, soft. Her nails clawed against his chest and as she tried to force him into a true rhythm and he chuckled as she huffed, “Ass…now you’re really being a tease. Make me come already, Kakashi.” Kakashi leaned his head back and laughed, “As you wish!”

He wrapped an arm around her waist, grabbed her hip, and latched onto her breast with his mouth as he met the hard rolls of her hips with his own upward thrusts. Water sloshed all around them but the only sounds he could make out were her pants, her whispered words of encouragement, and her low throaty moans. _Kami, she’s so tight!_ Kaida grunted as she slammed herself down onto his lap in a sinful rhythm and Kakashi felt like his eyes were going to roll into the back of his skull. He swirled his tongue and pulled at her nipple until it left his mouth with a pop, “Kai…eh…yeah…nng…mm…” She grabbed the back of his head and fisted his hair into her fingers as she moaned, “Ka…shi…I’m…so…damn…close…” He pressed his forehead to hers and they continued to rock, thrust, grind, moan, groan in perfect harmony until Kakashi felt his abdomen tighten. _No!_ Kakashi’s hand dove under the water and in between her legs. He began to rub his fingers against her in the way he knew she liked. Her instant moan kept him going, “That’s it…Kai. Come…come for me. Let go. Let me…ung…hear you.” 

Her breaths were hot against his neck as she leaned into him and continued to ride him for all she was worth, “Ahh…Kash…Ahhhh!” He doubled his thrusting and rubbed her clit faster, “Kai!” Kaida ground down against him rolling her hips against his hand and he had to bite his lip. He was at the end of his rope. He latched onto her neck and sucked hard at the place just below her ear then he felt her tighten around him. _That’s it. Come for me._ Kaida cried out and shuddered as her body went stiff and her inner walls began milking him with their spasms. He grunted and pulled her into a kiss as he came deep inside of her. Kakashi rocked his hips against hers ever so gently as they rode out the bliss of their orgasms. 

They both breathed heavily as they pulled away from one another, twin grins pasted along their mouths, as sweat dropped delicately into the water like raindrops. Kaida leaned back in and nibbled along his lip, “I’m going to be your wife…I can’t wait.” Kakashi pulled her tightly to his chest and stroked her hair, “I can’t wait for you to be my wife either. Thank you for saying yes.” Kaida rubbed her thumb across his tattoo, “I would have never said no.” Kakashi hummed softly, “Maybe I should have asked sooner if that was the case.” He kissed the top of her head as she giggled and then was sliding them both off of the rock and back into the main pool of water. The air felt cooler here and Kakashi dipped them both down to their shoulders, “We should get cleaned up and out of the water soon.” Kaida nodded and gingerly pulled herself from his embrace so she could tilt her head back and wet her hair fully. Kakashi watched happily as she scrubbed at her scalp and her breasts peeked out from the edge of the water each time her arms moved. _You are one lucky son of a bitch._

Kakashi began to scrub at his skin and scalp hoping the hot water would wash away enough of the dirt and grime to be comfortable. He wished they had a bar of soap but at least they had the hot water. It was better than nothing and certainly better than the cold river water most people would be bathing in. Kaida had waded over to the edge of the pool and turned around to watch him. The smirk on her face mixed with the leftover heavy-lidded pleasure-filled eyes had his gut clenching, “Kai…you know what that look can do to me.” Kaida shrugged and twisted her hair to ring out the excess water, “I’m only enjoying the view. I can’t help it with as nice as it is.” Kakashi growled as he pounced towards her eliciting a squeal from her mouth just before his lips descended onto hers. He kissed her passionately and slowly pulled away once he felt her breathing become erratic, “Mmm…took your breath away again…” Kaida lightly pinched his side, “Yes, and now I might pass out. Woo, it’s hot. Can we get out?”

Kakashi easily scooped her up and walked back toward the shallow end of the spring. Water dripped softly onto the moss-covered ground and he set her gently onto a patch, “I’ll get our clothes.” He turned and walked around fetching the clothing that had been flung about the area and he heard Kaida giggle, “Well, if I thought the view was nice before…it’s even better now.” Kakashi tossed her shirt into her grinning face, “Perv. Though, I do have a pretty nice ass…so I guess you’re forgiven.” Kaida laughed and caught her leggings he tossed over to her next, “I can’t argue there. I could bounce a coin off of it.” Kakashi’s heart swelled with love and happiness as he looked at his future wife. They were playing they were teasing and it was something he had been sure to never have again when he had gone to bed the night before. _Kami, it feels like that fight was months ago._

Kaida stood gingerly to her feet and Kakashi was instantly holding out his hand, “Mmm, I’m okay. Thank you.” He nodded and began donning his clothing as Kaida tried to beat some of the dust and dirt from her shirt and leggings, “These aren’t going to last long roughing it. I hope the other nations will respond soon. I sent out messages to each asking for assistance, for food, clothing, and skilled workers. I hope no one becomes suspicious that Lady Tsunade didn’t send them.” Kakashi yanked his mask over his head, “Really, you did that too, huh? They may not if you told them what happened to the village but not Lady Tsunade herself. I just hope whatever assistance they provide, we can pay back…” Kaida smiled like she had a secret and apparently she did, “I didn’t mention her condition and I think I managed to cover that. I found a bunch of old scrolls in that office Shizune and I shared when we were clearing it out. Luckily I had the scrolls sent to the Hokage stone shelter because it turns out most of the other nations owe the Leaf in one way or another.” She yanked her leggings up her legs and Kakashi couldn’t help but stare as her breasts bounced and her long damp legs squeezed into the soft material, “What…what do you mean?” Kaida smiled as she watched his eyes pan from her toes up to her face, “Who’s the perv now?” Kakashi just winked and waited for her to continue as he watched her dress.

Kaida pulled the red shirt over her head and scooped her hair from inside, “There were past instances of assistance or small bargains made between many smaller lands under the control of the four nations that were never fulfilled or repaid to us. It seems the Leaf is owed quite a bit. I happened to mention some of them to each nation and said that if they helped us, all the past dues I listed in the letter would be considered paid in full…”

Kakashi flung his head back and laughed, “Kaida, you just forced all the nations to help us and we won't owe a thing and still have more to claim if we need to since there is still proof! Do you realize how much weight that will carry for Lady Tsunade, you, in the future?” Kaida’s cheeks pinked and she wrung her hands in front of her, “Well, I mean…I may have overstepped my boundaries…but no one else was available to make that call…” Kakashi marched forward and grabbed her tightly, “That’s not what I meant. You’re so damn clever. Only you could find a loophole like that. This is going to make Tsunade ecstatic when she wakes up. This is a bet she absolutely would have already cashed out had she known about it.” Kaida gripped at his shirt and her muffled voice whispered, “So, you think she won’t be mad?” Kakashi pulled back and lifted Kaida’s chin and wanted to tell her about her promotion but held his tongue on that matter, “No one can be mad at you, Kai.” Kaida rolled her eyes, “You’re being cheesy again.” Kakashi laughed, “It does sound that way but I’m being serious. Think about it, has anyone you have met that didn’t know or care about you being a Mirror Sage, ever get truly angry at _you_? With all you’ve told me, it hasn’t happened.” 

Kaida put a finger to her chin and tapped it a few times, “I…well…I guess you’re right…” Kakashi smiled and pulled up his mask, “I know I am. So I wouldn’t worry too much about it. I think it will turn out for the best in the end. You ready to get back?” Kaida nodded and lifted her arms to wrap around his shoulders as he pulled her back into his arms, “Yeah, I’m ready to get some sleep. You wore me out.” Kakashi hummed low in his chest, “I can say the same, but if this is what makes me tired, then I’m more than fine with it.” Kaida chuckled, “Me too. For the rest of our lives right?” Kakashi stopped in his tracks and kissed her softly, “More than that. I will love you longer than I will live, I know it. ” She kissed his chin, “Somehow that wasn’t as cheesy sounding as it normally would be…” Kakashi huffed, “That’s because it’s true. My beautiful little fire-breather.” Kaida giggled, “Okay…I take it back. You’re nothing but cheddar.” Kakashi shrugged, “You love me for it anyway.” Kaida yawned and tucked herself into his chest, “More than anything.” 

Kakashi wrapped the woman of his dreams, the one who made his heart ache with love, the one he felt more desire for than any other, tighter into his arms as he headed back to the village. Though the village itself was gone, his home, as long as they were together, they would be okay. ‘Home is where the heart is’ was the saying he’d always heard growing up and Kakashi had always thought it literally meant the village. Now he knew better, where ever Kaida was, she was his home. He couldn’t wait for the future. He hadn’t felt this hopeful in a long while.

When they returned to the edge of the river the first thing Kakashi realized was the area was full of too much sound for being so late in the evening and his heart dropped. Agitated voices from every direction entered his ears as they crossed the water. Kaida stiffened in his arms and he gently placed her onto the grass. He grasped her hand tightly and they marched up to a frantic looking pair who were conversing quite loudly near a burning fire, “Yo! What’s going on?” The older man turned, saw who was standing before them, and bowed, “Kakashi-sama! Kaida-sama! The news is awful! Just as we begin to recover from one attack…!” The younger man growled in annoyance at the older one who now had his head in his hands shaking it back and forth as he grumbled and failed to answer the question. “Kakashi-sama, news just came from the Hokage Summit. Madara has declared war on all five nations!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi and Kaida's story is coming to an end. There will be one final story. So stay tuned. 
> 
> Remember that the kudos button is just like liking a photo, meme, video, on FB, Insta, or any other platform. It only takes a single second, you don't have to say anything, but makes a world of difference for the creator. If you enjoy any story by any writer, please take that single flash of a second to click that kudos. We all appreciate it more than you realize. Love. ~Cmay


End file.
